Phil's Story
by ReddistheRose
Summary: Phil recounts a surprising time travel tale in this poem. PhilKeely moments, confusion, and disturbing plot twists abound. Take a look, and review!


**AN:** Hi, everyone! First of all, this is my first peice of Phil of the Future lore, so please be nice, haha. Also, to those people who have me on alert: don't be mad! I promise I am working on my other stories! I promise!

I named this "Phil's Story" because I used up all my imagination on the story itself. ; ) Anyway, this is a poem depicting a story I thought would be funny. Or disturbing. Well, a little of both. Let me know what you think!

_Disclaimer: If I owned Phil of the Future, would I be writing this tripe? I think not, my friend!_

* * *

**Phil's Story**

* * *

My name is Phil Diffy,

and though I am old,

I have a story

That needs to be told

-

I'll spin you a tale,

So come grab a seat

My story is strange,

But very unique

-

With a family vacation

It started, you see,

We went to the past,

My family and me

-

A time machine rented

We thought things were fine

And we traveled with ease

Through all different times

-

Till we came to a problem

That we could not fix:

Stuck in the past, around

2006.

-

-(Note: yes, I know it's not 2006 in the show...it just rymes so nice...pretend for me, k?)-

-

We tried all we could,

But we could not go home,

Despite all our tries,

Our ride had blown

-

So there we were,

Stuck out of place,

In a tiny old town

With egg on our face.

-

We had to fit in

What could we do?

Dad got a job and

We kids went to school

-

And though we were angry,

We got by just fine,

Thoroughly lost, but

Having a good time

-

Pim and I made

Some new "past" friends

Though we still wished

That this would all end

-

We missed our own time,

But things weren't so bad

I love to laugh now

At the fun times we had

-

But one thing stood out

During our escapade

There was someone special

Amongst the friends I had made

-

She was so sweet,

Simple and kind

She knew where I was from,

But she didn't mind

-

We grew so close,

I could truly say

She was my best friend,

And is, still, today

-

That's right, for you see,

We made it back home,

But I went back for her,

Soon as I was grown

-

I met her at a time

(Years ago we agreed)

At the same little town,

And I got on one knee

-

Though we'd visited each other

Whenever we could

I knew at last that

It would do no good

-

To try to live my life

Without her by my side,

It was torture, you see,

Loving two different times

-

I wanted to grow old with her,

Spend life together,

Not separated,

And growing old after

-

So with a tear in her eye

She gave me a smile

And we knew it wouldn't be

That long a while

-

'Till we'd say "I do"

And re-start our life

And we'd be together,

With her as my wife

-

Then, with prayer and tears

We had to decide

Between our two lives:

Live in which time?

-

Finally we choose,

Although it was hard,

To live in the future

Where I got my start

-

For us to adjust,

It took a while,

But looking back now

I always smile

-

It wasn't perfect,

But that was okay,

I knew thick or thin

Together we'd stay

-

But then a surprise

Came to our home

From a family of two,

To three, we had grown

-

A bundle of joy,

Wrapped up in skin

So much love inside

We had for this kid

-

I knew the right name,

Since he was a boy,

After my dear father,

I'd name him Lloyd

-

And we did our best

To raise him with care

Through all of life's turns,

We were always there

-

But we were perplexed

As he grew, you see,

For he seemed more like his grandpa

Than my wife or me

-

His mannerisms

Were just like a mirror

He was in every way

Like him, it appeared

-

And when we met his girlfriend

It scared us a bit

She was, of course, nice

But more familiar yet

-

Her name was Barb,

My mother's name

And it freaked us out

How she looked much the same

-

As I thought to myself,

It occurred to me

The way things had happened

I could finally see

-

And I wasn't at all

Surprised when I heard

The name of my son's

Child born first

-

Him and his wife

Called up to say

"It was a boy-"

"Go on, guess his name!"

-

They had named him Phil

And when I found out

That's when I knew

Without a doubt

-

Out of all possible things

I could have thought,

My theory was right,

Although I said naught

-

And when their next child

Was born to them,

When asked my opinion,

I said, "Name her Pim."

-

So all over again,

I set in swing

My future and past

And everything in-between

-

So many years later,

When they had bought

A used time machine

From a time machine lot,

-

I declined their offer

To travel with them

For I knew, of course,

Where their journey would end

-

But I had something to do

Before they left,

I went up to Phil Diffy

And smiled and said:

-

"I have a small gift

For you to keep

It was very special

To grandma and me"

-

With those few words,

I reached out my hand,

Dropped a ring into his,

And said, "Man-to-man,

-

Someday you might

Have a use for this thing

It don't seem like it now,

But life starts with a ring.

-

Time loops around, catches

Up to you again,

Just like the ring you

Find in your hand.

-

So no matter what happens

Keep that ring close!

If bad things go down,

It'll remind you of home.

-

So no matter what,

Take care of it, Phil,

It don't mean much to you now,

But someday, it will."

-

My grandson smiled,

Holding the ring,

I knew he was thinking

Of ditching the thing

-

But I knew he wouldn't

And soon you'll know why

For I smiled and said,

with my wife, "goodbye!"

-

And off they went

On their time tour

I told my wife at last

That I was sure

-

"This was too familiar,"

I told her with ease,

"I now have no doubt…

My grandson is me"

-

And she laughed a bit,

Wrinkling her nose,

"Don't be silly, Phil!

You don't really suppose-"

-

But I know the story

From both sides, at last,

My future is tied up

Snug with my past

-

The words my grandfather

Said about that ring

I had now said to myself

About the same thing

-

Time, it had looped,

And it always will

Two generations,

Both a boy named Phil

-

The impossible is true...

I am my grandson!

My name is Phil Diffy

And my story is done.

-

* * *

**AN:** Haha! Didn't see that one coming, did you? I got the idea from an old song, "I Am My Own Grandpa." I really hope you liked it- if you did, or have some constructive critisisim, please do review! 


End file.
